Dimensions Crossed: The World of Pirates and Mages Connect
by OPfangirl12
Summary: Black Beard and his crew is Planing to Destroy Straw hats and Fairy Tail mages. It's up to the Straw hats and The Fairy Tail guild to stop them [No Pairings!]


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own neither Fairy Tail or One Piece. Creators of these two Anime/Manga are the rightful owners. I simply just own this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Sailing. That's what the Straw hats were doing, sailing peacefully in the New World. The Pirate Alliance between the Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, and Straw hats had ended in an exotic victory. Peaceful things were going, yes you would expect a Marine ship to appear but no. Sailing they were into discovering a new Island, _Peacefully_.

The captain, _I wonder what's else is there for us to explore. _Those were his thoughts, Monkey D. Luffy's. Not deep thoughts just 'thoughts'. He very well did his normal routine. His normal routine nobody knew about, one that you might say is kept secret. or not? Getting on with it, his name was called. Well not him only but everyone else too. "Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~ Lunch is ready!" "All you shitty heads get your butts in here." Exactly those words he heard by certain cook of his. Blonde hair, Black jacket, Black pants and Black shoes. That's how _I_ described him. However he did have unusual curly eyebrows. "Yes! Sanji's food is the greatest." Luffy exclaimed as he raced to be the first in the dining. 'Sanji' what the crew would call him. Marines? No. They would usually call him 'Blackleg' or 'Blackleg Sanji'

One by one the crew members came into the dining. First of course Luffy, then followed by a man with green hair, that had a scar on his left eye, a feminine with long orange hair, another feminine entered one with black long hair. Three men entered which one was entirely bones but don't worry he did have clothes on, continued the conversation they were having. "Chopper-san, that story you told, made me cry my eyes out, although I don't have any, YOHOHOHOHO" The skeleton said to the reindeer with sadness and happiness at the same time. "Brook! Complimenting my story wouldn't make me feel happy, you shit head!" Chopper, the crews' doctor, had said to Brook with happiness, yet using small profanity words. Another man also complementing Chopper's story had an unusual long nose. "Shut-up Usopp, I'm not happy by your compliments." That was Chopper again failing to hide his happiness. Lastly to enter the dining was the shipwright. Who seemingly had Blue hair and was a cyborg

Eating. They were eating, not peacefully. Although they did try. Their foods kept on being taken by the certain captain. "Luffy! Stop eating people's food." He was scolded by the woman in orange hair. She was the ships navigator, Nami. Who which Sanji called earlier if you recall. Giggling was heard from the dining. It was the other woman with black long hair. Her name? Nico Robin and she was the ship's archeologist. Again I say her name had been called by Sanji. " , I think it's best to just leave it alone." She said assuring her friend's safety. Nami rolled her eyes. Not at Robin, but at males of this ship. _Surely things are going to get out of hand. _Nami's thoughts exactly.

Yes, things did get out of hand. Right next to Usopp was Sanji and the green haired man I described earlier. Roronoa Zoro, the crews' Swordsman, who in particular carried three katanas. Continuing, Zoro and Sanji doing their bickering that they always did. "Shut up! Ero-cook!" Zoro's words to Sanji. "What did you say, you stupid marimo?!" Sanji's words to Zoro. Of course their bickering did stop, only by the shipwright, Franky, yelling something about Sanji's food. "This meal is SUUUUUU-"

**BOOM! **

Remember how I said things were going to get out of hand? Well the _'Boom' _was the thing. One by One the crew rushed out to the front part of the Ship. "Are we being attacked?!" Usopp asked himself, but no one in particular. They looked around the Seas, there was no Marine Ship in place. "I wonder where that came from." Nami said talking to herself. The '_Boom' _in particular wasn't the kind of _'Boom' _you'd hear from a cannon ball or bomb it was Just a _'Sonic Boom'. _Was that even attainable? Still the crew wondered where that _'Boom'_ came from.

"Land-ho!" Those words were yelled by Luffy. Zoro looked closer at the Island, getting a view at one of the people on it. "Oi, Luffy those people don't look like they're from our world." The swordsman pointed out. He was right. The crew gave a closer look. Yep! _Definitely_ not from their world. "What is going on?" Chopper asked himself, just like the rest did. Except Luffy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

It was a distant sound but Brook heard it. The sound, precisely was simply coming from the sky. "Oi, Nami. You hear that?" Brook asked her wondering if she heard it too. The crew listened, the sound got closer and closer and-

**BAM!**

The sound had crashed on their ship. "A fairy." Robin said calmly. Yes the sound came from the fairy. Female that is. She had blue hair, wore a white dress with white shoes, and she carried this small device in her blue purse. This fairy in particular was small. The fairy finally regained her conscious. "Who are you?" Sanji asked her as he picked her up. The fairy wasn't scared by the big human. She just simply introduced herself. "My name is Chino and I'm one of the Fairies Time traveling helpers." The crew stared in silence, until Luffy was about to introduce himself. "No need to introduce yourselves. I know about each and every one of you." Chino stated. "What's going on! First the Boom now the Fairy?" Luffy asked in confusion. "I can explain all that." Chino said getting away from Sanji's grip.

Chino simply pointed to the island the crew had seen earlier. "You see that island?" She asked everyone. They nodded their heads. "The island doesn't look like it's from here." Franky said to Chino. Chino shook her head in disappointment. "That's because it's not." The crew looked shocked. The questions began to pile up on Chino. "Everyone calm down I'll answer all your questions." Chino said trying to calm everyone down. She simply let out a deep breath before she began. Everyone waited for her explanation. Beginning her explanation she said, "The _'Boom' _in particular came from Blackbeard."

The crew was shocked. "He's not even near us. How is that possible?" Nami asked Chino. Chino continued her explanation. "The _'Boom' _wasn't actually from a bomb or cannon ball. It was a Sonic Boom. This Sonic Boom indicates that something is wrong with this dimension." The crew got more and more confused. Dimension? Sonic Boom? What was all this about? Still the Chino continued. Pulling out a small machine from her purse and a crystal ball, simply beginning with, "Remember how I said I was one of the fairies time traveling helper? Well I am." "This crystal ball allows me to see what is happening in different dimensions. By dimensions, I mean two worlds that are simply alike." The crew nodded their heads understanding what she had just said. She continued. Pointing to the Island she said "That island over there is actually from a dimension filled with mages. By mages I mean that the people over there use Magic not Devil fruits, and it's name is simply known as Magnolia Town. Getting back to the Blackbeard part. The Sonic Boom came from him, because he figured out how to cross this dimension with the other. In addition to that he is actually planning his attack on you guys and the other dimension."

Anger filled the crew. They all knew about Blackbeard, and they all knew what he was capable of. "We should go over to that island and help them! Blackbeard needs to be stopped" Franky commented loudly. Chino didn't disapprove of Franky's comment. "Yes you guys should, but first you need help from you're dimensional selves." " , may I ask what a dimensional self is?" Robin said to her. "A dimensional self is someone from another dimension that have some kind of similarity to you in some ways. Over on that Island are you're dimensional selves, and they are all part of a Guild called Fairy Tail. A guild is a place where people join to become part of and go on missions and earn rewards. Some people have their own dimensional, while some don't." The crew took in the information. Still one question had to be asked.

"Does everybody on this ship have a dimensional?" Luffy asked in excitement wondering if he had one. Chino shook her in regret. "All except for Usopp, Franky, and Brook. Here is a list for the rest of you that do have a dimensional self. These are simply just the names."

**Dimensional Selves List**

**1) Monkey D. Luffy | Dimensional Self: Natsu Dragneel [Magic Type: Fire]**

**2) Roronoa Zoro | Dimensional Self: Gajeel Redsox [Magic Type: Metal]**

**3) Sanji | Dimensional Self: Gray Fullbuster [Magic Type: Ice]**

**4) Nami | Dimensional Self: Lucy Heartfilia [Magic Type: Celestial Spirit Magic]**

**5) Nico Robin | Dimensional Self: Erza Scarlet [Magic Type: Requip, she is a swordswoman] **

**6) Tony Tony Chopper| Dimensional Self: Happy [Magic Type: Not Applied, he is a CAT and also the partner of Natsu.]**

The crew said nothing. They just simply turned their heads to the Island wondering more about their dimensional selves, but most importantly stopping BlackBeard.

Onward to the Island they went knowing a new adventure had began.

**So? Tell me what you think by just commenting in the Review Forum. All critics are excepted. **


End file.
